


A little secret never hurt anyone

by AntiChr1st



Series: The fluffy set [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChr1st/pseuds/AntiChr1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "a girl's first kiss", in which Korra has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little secret never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterlinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlinglass/gifts), [marieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieve/gifts), [Kiari103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiari103/gifts).



Stealth was never Korra's strength, and so her attempt at sneaking out failed spectacularly with pots and pans crashing down around her and Pema giving her a judmental stare.

"Sneaking out Korra?" She asked while giving her best motherly glare and making Korra cower.

Well, busted she may be, but Korra was never against trying to bluff her way out of trouble.  
"Couldn't sleep, just going out for a walk".  
Judging by her facial expression, Pema did not believe that for a second.

"Must be quite the sleeping troubles you're having, considering you've been sneaking yourself in every morning for the last three weeks."  
Busted it is...

"Is that how you got those marks on your neck too? Tossing and turning in your sleep?"  
Apparently tired Pema can be sarcastic, today was turning into a learning experience.

Korra squirmed a bit under Pema's glare.  
"Uuuh, yeees"  
Sadly looking innocent and thinking up excuses under pressure was also not part of Korra's skillset.

Pema snorted and shook her head disbelievingly.  
"Listen, you're an adult now. Tenzin and your parents might not want to realize it but you are. If you want to go run around with some boy at night, that's your choice, just be careful, okay?".  
Seeing a possible out, Korra nodded seriously.

Pema smiled at her.  
"Okay then, as long as you promise to be careful you can go have your teenage fun, and don't tell Tenzin".  
There it was!  
Korra nodded and flashed her a bright smile, before she sprinted out the door before she could have time to change her mind.

Fifteen minutes later Korra found herself in Asami's mansion, waiting on the girl to finish up something or other in her office.  
Waiting was never her strong suit, overall today was turning out to be a day of Korra's weaknesses. Yet here she was in Asami's living room, jittery and practically jumping with anticipation.

When Asami finally finished and entered the room Korra practically tackled her, barely giving her time to react before they were laying on the large couch in a mess of tangled limbs, lip locking and moaning.

Breaking the kiss took all of Asami's willpower, and a few minutes of indulging herself.  
She got a good hold on Korra before she flipped them around so she was on top, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder she broke the kiss.

Korra whined, sounding suspiciously like Naga being denied her favorite snacks.  
The sound made Asami giggle, and Korra gave her a little glare for laughing at her.

"Listen Korra, we really need to talk about this" She said, trying to keep a steady voice. Korra was beautiful, even when displaying her unhappiness with not getting her way, and it was distracting.  
"I know I said I was okay with helping you experiment a bit, but it kinda stops being an experiment at some point. I'm not sure when that was, but I'm pretty sure several hours every night for 3 weeks is past that line".  
Despite her deceptively calm appearance, Asami was nervous, really nervous. She was sure she was going to get what she wanted, but when you're actually doing it you never feel certain.

Korra looked up at her.  
"Yeah I know. I've been dragging it out a bit".  
Asami looked at Korra, she seemed unsure, biting her lip a bit. Suddenly Asami was feeling even less certain.

"Listen Asami, I'm really sorry, okay?"  
Asami's heart fell, this was really not the way she wanted this to go.

Korra looked her in the eyes.  
"It's just that, as the Avatar, I don't get much in private things".  
Korra struggled a bit to find the right words now.  
"I've realized this isn't an experiment. Not anymore, I'm not sure it ever was."  
A little bit of hope rekindled in Asami  
"I just didn't want to admit it, because if you and me, if we became a,,,well,,, a we.  
It'd hit the newspapers, everyone would talk to us about it. They would intrude and bother us."  
Korra's voice was shaking now.  
"I*m,,,, I'm in love with you".  
The words made Asami's heart soar, she almost thought she was going to faint out of happiness.  
"I just didn't want to tell you because, well, because I wanted to keep you all to myself. Just for a little bit".

Asami hugged her, tears streaming out while she pressed her face into Korra's neck.  
Korra seemed unsure, worried. It took Asami a while to figure out she might be getting the wrong idea from the tears.  
She sat up a bit, looking into Korra's eyes again.  
"Listen, Korra. We can keep it a secret if you want. I don't mind if nobody else knows. The only one who has to know is me and you.  
So, would you..:"  
Asami stumbled, she giggled a bit at herself, she never stumbled. She must really be a mess.

Thankfully Korra saved her.  
"Asami, would you be my girlfriend?"

There was only one way to answer that.  
Asami grabbed the front of Korra's shirt and pulled her into a fierce kiss.


End file.
